One Year Later
by Qille
Summary: For the HTTYD anniversary! Hiccup and Toothless get invited to a dragon party, and much chaos ensues. Includes a drunken Toothless and my opinion on how Hiccup lost his foot! Please review!


_A/N: In honor of the How to Train your Dragon anniversary. On March 26, exactly one year ago, the best movie in the history of forever came out in theaters, so this is my tribute to year one of HTTYD's world domination!_

**One Year Later**

"Hiccup," whispered Toothless, nudging the sleeping boy. Hiccup didn't really move. "Hiccup," said Toothless, a bit louder. Hiccup's arm twitched, and Toothless took that as an invitation to go crazy.

"HICCUP HICCUP HICCUP HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD WAKE UP HICCUP WAKE UP LITTLE HATCHLING WAKE UP WAKE UP C'MON C'MON WAKE UP I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU WAKE UP WAKE UP **WAKE UP HICCUP!**" Toothless roared in Hiccup's ear.

"GAH!" Hiccup jumped and sat bolt upright, then proceeded to fall out of his bed, dragging his blanket with him.

Toothless hopped up on Hiccup's bed and looked at the other side, down at Hiccup on the ground. Hiccup had covered himself with the blanket, and was probably asleep again. Toothless sighed. His hatchling could fall asleep as easily as breathing.

_But he can't sleep through everything,_ thought Toothless, and evil grin splitting across his face, his mint green eyes blazing.

Toothless jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. While looking around for what he needed, Stoick walked in with a large piece of meat in his hand. He still hadn't really gotten used to Toothless, so he just stood there awkwardly for a minute.

Toothless finally found what he was looking for by the fire. "Aha!" It was a bucket full of ice cold water. Picking the bucket up in his toothless jaws, Toothless turned around. Only to come face to snout with Stoick. Toothless cocked his head a bit, making a bit of water slosh out of the bucket. However, since the bucket was in Toothless' mouth, it looked a lot like drool.

Stoick cleared his throat. "Um... I'm just... gonna... go..." Stoick hastily walked out the front door. Toothless shrugged. _My hatchling's father is strange._

Toothless silently trotted up the stairs, the bucket of water in his mouth. When he reached Hiccup's room, he was surprised not to find Hiccup. He wasn't on his bed, or the floor. Putting down the bucket, Toothless put his nose to work, searching for the missing hatchling. However, everything in Hiccup's room (including Hiccup) either smelled like the Forge or Toothless.

Toothless sat down on the floor. He was pretty confused, until a ray of sunlight streaming through the window hit something metal, making it glint. Toothless looked at the metal thing, partially sticking out from under Hiccup's bed.

_Is that my hatchling's foot?_

Toothless stuck his nose under the bed. He could just see Hiccup, snoring slightly and covered entirely with the blanket. Nudging the blanket aside some, Toothless uncovered Hiccup's right foot. He smiled, retracted his teeth, and licked Hiccup's bare foot.

Hiccup yelped in shock, then attempted to sit up, only to hit his head on the bottom of the bed and knock himself out. Toothless sighed. He put Hiccup's foot in his mouth, and slid Hiccup out from under the bed. Hiccup was lightly snoring again.

Toothless gently pulled the blanket off of Hiccup, and placed it on the bed. He walked over to the bucket of water and picked it up. Then, he unceremoniously dumped the entire bucket of water right on Hiccup's face.

"BURNING DRAGON HAMMERS!" shouted Hiccup, now wide awake and soaking wet. He shook the water out of his hair and wiped it out of his eyes. "Dear Gods Toothless! What in Odin's name was _that_ for?"

"Are you awake?" asked Toothless.

"Am now," growled Hiccup.

"Good. I thought I was gonna have to smack you with my tail."

"So... what did you need to wake me up for?"

Toothless visibly got more excited. "I have a surprise for you!"

"I don't have to stick my hand into anything, do I?" asked Hiccup, clearly starting to freak out, thinking about Toothless' _last_ surprise.

"No, no, nothing like that," said Toothless. Hiccup sighed in relief.

"So... uh... what is it?"

Toothless just smiled.

**xxx**

Half an hour later, the duo were soaring over the ocean. Hiccup was blindfolded.

"Make a left turn... here," said Toothless. Hiccup adjusted the foot pedal, and they hit something, stopping with a sudden jolt. Toothless growled. "Your _other_ left."

"Whoops," said Hiccup. "Can I take this blindfold off now?"

"No. You have to keep it on until I say you can take it off."

"And... when would _that_ be?"

"RIGHT NOW!" yelped Toothless. Hiccup yanked the blindfold off of his face and yelped. They were flying straight at a mountain. "Aim for that opening!" Toothless shouted.

_Left, right, right, down, left, up, down, where the heck are we going?_ Hiccup thought.

This place seemed really familiar, but Hiccup didn't know why. Suddenly, the narrow rocky tunnel that lead to the center of the mountain opened up into an enormous rocky cavern. Toothless slowed and they landed. Now was when Hiccup recognized where they were. They were in the dragon's nest.

**xxx **

"Um... Toothless... why are we here?" asked Hiccup.

Toothless smiled. "Wait for it. Now... let's go up!"

Hiccup clicked the foot pedal into the right position, and he and Toothless flew straight up, towards the top of the volcano. A few seconds before they reached the opening in the cone, Toothless launched a fireball into the air. It soared out of the dragonless volcano and exploded in midair.

"What was that for?" Hiccup called to Toothless over the wind. Toothless just laughed maniacally. Hiccup gulped.

They shot out of volcano and into the open air. Toothless decided that it was a good time to practice his barrel rolls.

After a few minutes of relentless spinning, Hiccup felt like, for the first time in his life, he might possibly get airsick. Toothless sensed this and stopped spinning. Hiccup gasped for breath. He closed his eyes, trying to hold down his breakfast, as Toothless plunged into a nosedive.

Hiccup only opened his eyes when Toothless told him to. "Hiccup, can you open your eyes so we don't crash into the ground?"

Hiccup's eyes snapped open, and he instinctively sat bolt upright, gasped, and clicked the foot pedal into the right position as the ground rushed up to meet them. They stopped just in time, Toothless' tail skimming the ground, kicking up pebbles. Toothless backpedaled and stopped. And Hiccup realized that they were surrounded by dragons.

And the dragons were cheering.

"What in the world is going on?" Hiccup muttered to Toothless.

"Why don't you hop off and I'll explain," said Toothless. Hiccup shakily unclipped himself from the saddle and hopped off on shaky legs. About half of the dragons around them took off into the air. Those dragons all flew in formation, shooting out bursts of fire that painted the sky. Soon, clouds of fire filled the sky, with dragons soaring through them. Hiccup was sure that even Berk would be able to see this spectacle from here.

"What is all of this about?" Hiccup whispered to Toothless.

"It's a party," Toothless whispered back. "In celebration of what happened a year ago. When we were all set free."

"Wow," muttered Hiccup. "Am I the only human here?"

Toothless nodded. "You were also the only human to ride a Night Fury and kill a Queen Dragon."

"The Green Death was a _girl_?" gasped Hiccup, his jaw agape.

Toothless laughed. "Nope."

Hiccup just stared. "So... why isn't it called a _King_ Dragon, then?"

"I don't know."

The dragons in the sky finished their acrobatics, and the dragons on the ground cheered.

"This is the first dragon party that I've ever heard of," said Hiccup. "What am I even supposed to do?"

Toothless stared at Hiccup for a moment. "You didn't get out much, did you?"

"No..."

"Well, it's simple. Hang out, tell stories, that kind of stuff."

Hiccup thought of something, and laughed. "I heard that at parties, about everyone gets drunk."

Toothless cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, not most of the time with dragons, but sometimes."

"Um... Y'know, I don't wanna know," said Hiccup shaking his head.

Toothless looked around at the dragons, then turned back to Hiccup. "Hey, it's okay if we get separated, right? If we do, don't panic, no one here's gonna hurt ya, and I'll find you. Got it?"

Hiccup smiled. "Yep, I got it."

Toothless gazed back at a group of female dragons, laughing and chatting and sneaking peaks at Toothless from behind their wings. Toothless smiled and blushed.

"Go get 'em," said Hiccup, reading Toothless' mind.

"Thanks," said Toothless, before bounding off. Hiccup rolled his eyes, and just walked around. After a while, a few Terrible Terrors scuttled up to Hiccup.

"Are you the Night Fury's human?" a light blue one asked.

"Yeah," said Hiccup. The little blue Terror made a high-pitch squeal and it's face lit up with excitement. It latched itself onto Hiccup's prosthetic leg.

"Can you tell us how you and Toothless met? Can you tell us how you killed the Green Death? Can you tell us how you lost your leg?" the little dragon squeaked.

Hiccup laughed, stumbling a bit because the dragon on his leg had thrown off his balance, and stumbled over to the closest boulder, leaning on it. "Okay, but you should sit down. It's a pretty long story."

**xxx**

"... and then, Toothless went into a nosedive, and the Green Death was right behind us! We were safe for a second, because it couldn't see us through the clouds. But then, a few clouds cleared, and it could see us perfectly! It squinted it's eyes evilly, and gathered the gas in its mouth, ready to burn us to a crisp!

"And it would have, if not for some of the most important things we knew about dragons. We knew that they weren't so fireproof on the inside! So, on my command, Toothless flipped over in the air, and shot a fireball right into the Green Death's mouth! It ignited the gas in the dragon's mouth, setting its insides on fire!

"Toothless and I had already shot holes in it's wings, and like you all know, 'a downed dragon is a dead dragon.' Well, the Green Death spread it's wings, because we were all still falling out of the sky, but the fire inside the Green Death reached its wings, and the holes we made earlier burnt open, and its wings were completely useless! It was then that Toothless managed to turn back over in the air, and we shot up, actually going through one of the holes in the dragon's wings.

"The Green Death smashed, head first, into the ground, right over there!" Hiccup pointed to the crater that could be seen even from 3 miles away. "And when it hit the ground, it EXPLODED into a _huge_ ball of fire that consumed it's entire body, starting at it's head and shooting upwards.

"I know what you're thinking: what happened to me and Toothless? Well, I'm sure you remember that Toothless' prosthetic tail fin was still on fire, so we couldn't exactly control it that well. We were flying just above the Green Death's back, avoiding the spines. The fire was at our heels, and just as we made it to the base of it's tail, that's when the worst happened...

"The tail fin finally burnt off, and blew away in the wind. We didn't have any control anymore! But it got even worse. I had seen the tail fin fly off, and when I turned around again, I saw something that still haunts me in my nightmares today: the Green Death's giant spiked mace of a tail, heading right at us.

"Toothless tried his best to avoid it, but he couldn't control his flight anymore! I pulled my right foot out of the stirrup, and I tried to pull my left foot out, but it was stuck! We smashed headlong into the tail! My foot was still in the stirrup, and my left shin broke clean in two. The straps holding me to the saddle broke, and I smashed my head on the tail. I got knocked out, so I didn't even know that I was falling to my death!

"I was so lucky that Toothless didn't get knocked out, because Toothless is the sole reason that I survived. Toothless flew towards me as fast as he could, and just before he could grab me, we were both swallowed by the flames!

"I'm sure you all know that humans aren't fireproof. Well, Toothless knew that too, and he grabbed at me to try and catch me. He grabbed my broken foot in his mouth, and he made sure his teeth were retracted so he didn't directly hurt me. But what he didn't know was that he still had a little residual gas in his mouth, and the bit of gas clung to my left boot. When he slowed me enough to grab me, he let go of my boot. But it instantly burst into flames. He pulled me into his arms and wrapped his wings around me. His wings suffocated my boot, but it was already too late. My foot was burnt beyond repair.

"I didn't wake up again for about 2 weeks, but when I finally did wake up, I was in my house, in my father's bed, with Toothless standing right over me. He had been watching me the whole time. I guess he had been so excited, seeing me awake and alive enough, that he accidentally stepped on me. Broke my rib. I'll save you the sadness of waking up and seeing a metal leg, but... I'm sure you understand.

"Toothless helped me walk to the door, and when I opened it, I thought for sure I was dead! Because when I opened the door, I saw dragons and Vikings, living happily together. The war was over, and it was all thanks to us," concluded Hiccup.

He had told his entire story, and the light blue Terror was _still_ sitting on his prosthetic leg. It's eyes were so wide that Hiccup feared the dragon may never be able to close them again.

"Wow," whispered the little dragon.

Hiccup looked around at the group of dragons that had assembled throughout the course of his story. Most of them were young, some just hatchlings. The group also included a large number of young Monstrous Nightmares, Timberjacks, Zipplebacks, Changewings, and even a young Stealth Dragon. All of them were wide-eyed and silent. Hiccup felt like a professional story teller.

With the story done, most of the dragons dispersed, and Hiccup stood up and stretched. The Terror was still clinging to his leg. Hiccup bent down and stroked it's back. "I think you can get off now," he whispered. The Terror smiled and shook his head. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

A handful of younger dragons came up to Hiccup. One of them stepped forward. "Um... we saw there was a crowd forming, and when we came over to see what was going on, we heard you telling your story. But... we came late so we only heard about half of it. We were wondering if you were gonna tell it again."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Hiccup. "Tell you what: in an hour, I'll be back over there on that boulder where I was sitting, and I'll tell it again to anyone who didn't hear it."

"Awesome. I'll go spread the news," said the dragon. It bounded back to it's friends, then all of them proceeded to fly off and spread the word.

Hiccup looked back down at the terror on his leg. "Can I tell you something?"

The dragon nodded vigorously.

"Well, there's something about this beach that looks so... _familiar_. I can't put my finger on it. Do you know if there's anything that happened here a while back, after the Green Death was killed?"

The dragon thought for a moment. "Uh... yeah, I remember something. I heard that a group of Vikings from Berk came here, and they were attacked by a Boneknapper. No one died, and the Boneknapper became the pet of one of them. I hear his name is now Goliath."

Hiccup gasped as he remembered. "I-is there a sunken Viking boat out there in the water?"

"Yeah. But... how did you..."

"I was on that boat! I was wondering why this part of the island looked so familiar."

"You were one of the Vikings that came here?"

"Yeah. We were trying to prove to my dad that Boneknappers really existed, because he didn't believe that-"

Hiccup was cut off when Toothless appeared out of _nowhere_, standing in front of Hiccup. Toothless' eyes were completely dilated, and he seemed to be having some trouble standing upright. He wouldn't stop swaying, his smile was loopy, and he smelled like a mix of dragon sweat and lemonade. He giggled a bit, then hiccuped. When Toothless hiccuped, a little stream of golden bubbles came out of his nose.

Toothless giggled some before saying: "'Ello Hic-cup. Itsh _lovely_ afternoon thish is."

"Uh... Toothless, what have you been eating?" questioned Hiccup. _Is he DRUNK?_

Toothless giggled again, turning his head all the way to the side. There was some yellowish brown substance at the edge of his mouth. Hiccup looked down at the little Terror. The Terror flew off into the crowd.

"T-toothlessh not eat _anything_. Toothlessh drink yummy lemonade with funny shmell. Toothless _not_!" Toothless sat down hard, his eyes crossed and a loopy smile back on his face. He hiccuped more golden bubbles.

The Terror flew back to Hiccup and sat on his shoulder. "A Monstrous Nightmare found a barrel of dragon-nip. Toothless is definitely drunk, and he'll probably be asleep in about an hour. I think about half the adult dragons here are drunk."

"Thanks... um..." Hiccup stopped for a second. "Y'know, I don't even know your name!"

The Terror blushed a bit. "It's Brightclaw."

"Well then, thank you Brightclaw," said Hiccup. He turned back to Toothless, but Toothless wasn't there. Hiccup sighed. "It's a _really _good thing he can't fly right now."

**xxx**

Toothless's drunk behavior lasted until sunset, when he passed out. In the time between being offered some of the 'lemonade' and falling asleep, Toothless had run around in circles, attempted to fly upside-down, played tag-with-fire, leap-frogged about 17 dragons before falling on his face, set his saddle on fire, attempted to mate with another dragon, and flew headlong into the side of the mountain. And now he was passed out.

Hiccup had told his story about 5 times to groups that grew in size with every telling. Brightclaw sat on Hiccup's prosthetic leg through all of them. And now Hiccup stood over the intoxicated sleeping form of the all mighty Night Fury, who was giggling and hiccuping in his sleep.

"There goes my ride," said Hiccup. Brightclaw, sitting on Hiccup's shoulder, tried not to laugh.

"I can give you a ride," said a voice from behind them. Hiccup turned around to see Goliath. Brightclaw almost fell off of Hiccup's shoulder.

"When did you get here?" Hiccup asked.

"I heard there was a party," said the Boneknapper. Goliath looked at the sleeping form of Toothless. Toothless' mouth was hanging open and his tongue was handing out. There was an ocean of drool formed under his head. "Um... so what exactly happened to _him_?"

"Dragon-nip," said Hiccup.

"Ah. That explains it."

"So, you're okay with giving us a lift?" asked Hiccup.

Goliath bent low so that Hiccup could climb on his neck. Hiccup clambered on and Goliath stood up. The giant dragon looked down at Toothless and gently picked him up with one claw. An enraged Terror flew out from under Toothless, screaming obscenities in Dragonese. It must have gotten trapped there when Toothless passed out. Hiccup slowly shook his head. Brightclaw giggled.

Goliath took off into the dying light.

**xxx**

Toothless's first thought was: _So this must be what a hangover feels like..._

He opened his blurry eyes, only to snap them shut as a massive headache pounded the inside of his skull.

Suddenly feeling nauseous, Toothless tried to stand up, only to have his front legs wobble and give out, while his back legs remained strong. His lower body off the floor and his upper body on it, Toothless walked forward with his back legs only until his nose touched something hard and cold. It was a bucket.

Toothless filled the bucket with yesterday's fish and dragon-nip combo, then backpedaled to where he was a few minutes ago. Sighing, he dropped off again, listening to the sound of his human breathing soundly. One last thought passed through his mind before he fell asleep, and he didn't even know what it meant.

He thought: _I hate you Qille..._

_A/N: Happy anniversary, HTTYD! The only reason I made Toothless get drunk was because my friend suggested it, and I was also looking at the effects of dragon-nip in the 7th book, called How to Ride a Dragon's Storm. Please review! This is probably my longest one-shot, and I really want to know how I did. I'll probably include Brightclaw in my stories from now on, so you'll know how they met. I didn't come up with Brightclaw's name, Cressida Cowell did. I just simply used it! =D Thanks for reading this out of all the other billion HTTYD anniversary stories. Reviews much appreciated. =)_


End file.
